The Uzumaki Necromancer
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Adopted from Pain17ification. Naruto is taken from the Valley of the End and broken to become his subordinate, eventually becoming a master of tje Edo Tensei. He uses this skill to show the world what happens when you wrong an Uzumaki. Cold, Grey, eventually Dark Naruto. Chakra Chain Naruto. NarutoxAnko, possible NarutoxAnkoxKonan later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Uzumaki Necromancer**

**Hey all, Orpheus here with my first ever adopted story! While I know that I already said that my other stories are on pseudo-hiatus... I saw this story all alone and abandoned! Now, I couldn't just let one of my favorite fics die on the streets of the site, could I?**

**I think not!**

**And that is why with permission from the great Pain17ification, I have Adopted Naruto of the Dead and made it my own!**

**To those who are here as fans of the original, I hope I can do well enough. To those who aren't... I hope you enjoy this tale of the first-ever Uzumaki Necromancer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter I: Naruto's Release**

Darkness shrouded his every sight... hunger clouded his every thought... a deep frost permeated his every nerve. He could feel the cold steel of his chains around each wrist... the wintery cold draft in the room that made him envious of Yukigakure no Sato, for surely it would be warmer to his body, clad in his ripped jumpsuit he'd worn for two years now.

In the darkness, Uzumaki Naruto stood, hanging half an inch from the cold stone floor of his prison by the chains around his wrists. Nothing of his person could be seen because of the lack of light his personal dungeon held.

The Uzumaki was now just as surely a prisoner confined as the fox in his gut was, a captive against his will with no means to escape.

**Like I want to escape anymore... **He thought coldly. **Nothing... nothing matters at all... no matter what happens, I'm dead... it's all useless...**

**Tsunade... Sasuke... Konoha... all of the others... I don't even care anymore... why can't all the pain just end already? Why can't I just feel the warm embrace of the Shinigame?Anything but Orochimaru and Kabuto's tests...**

Sudden light entered the room as the door opened soundlessly. The blonde occupant was forced to shut his eyes for a moment from the bright light and when he opened them, sighed.

" Why hello there, Naruto-kun. How are we doing today?" Kabuto asked mockingly. Naruto looked at him with once bright blue eyes before dropping his head back down, too tired to even reply. It was no wonder, as the light revealed the Uzumaki's condition to the world.

His body looked a mess... his jumpsuit as in tatters, the top half gone completely and the bottom torn and shredded enough to barely be considered shorts. His stomach was sunken in with the ribs prominently shown. His once tanned skin was now very pale from the lack of sunlight and his hair no longer stood in spikes and was duller than it once was. His face was equally sunken with the only factor making it recognizable was the set of whisker-like markings on each cheek.

Nothing to say Naruto-kun? You always have for two years straight."

"Just... just get it over with..." the Uzumaki stated in a dead voice.

Kabuto's mocking smirk grew then and as he snapped his fingers two Oto ANBU stepped from the shadows and released Naruto's chains, catching him just before he hit the floor. The pair followed Kabuto through the base untl they arrived to a room where Orochimaru sat in a throne-like chair where he observed the training of his latest potential vessel, Uchiha Sasuke.

As the quartet entered the room, the Sannin's eyes turned to them and he smiled in that psycopathic way only snake summoners can. Idly, he noted that somehow during Naruto's near two-year imprisonment, he had grown to be the exact same height as Sasuke, an even six feet.

"Naruto-kun, so nice to see you up and about and out of your room. I thought we would have to send a hunter-nin squad to find you since we haven't seen you in so long." Naruto thought that grin of his was sickening... but he was just too tired to care anymore.

Sasuke heard his old teammate's name and turned to look at him. The form he saw brought distaste to his mouth, but he shook it off. Whatever happened to the dobe was of no concern to him, so he would just wait for his sensei to finish up so that he could learn more.

" Are you ready to submit to me then, Naruto-kun?" The Snake aske with his half-smile firmly in place.

The blonde's dead eyes rose and looked at Orochimaru before he slowly nodded. "If-" he coughed very roughly due to his dry throat. "If it gets me out of those 'sessions' from you and Kabuto... then hai, I will submit."

With a smirk Orochimaru asked, "You will submit what?"

"I will submit... Orochimaru-sama." Naruto stated and dropped his Sannin's smirk seemed to grow.

"Perfect... Kabuto, get my newest subordinate clothes aand nourishment... Kami-sama knows that he needs it."

The spectacled medic nodded. "At once, Orochimaru-sama." He left with the blonde in tow and did not return for two hours.

Before he left, however... "And Naruto-kun? We will begin your physical rehabilitation once you have eaten."

When the blonde returned, only Kabuto was with him and he now stood without help. He also now had clothes. Black sandals, blood red pants and a hooded cloak of pitch black that was open to show his bare chest with the seal clearly visible on his stomach and a fist-sized scar just shy of where his heart should be. His skin was still pale and his hair was cut back to its former length. Though his appearance was still pale and devoid of life, he was at least presentable.

"I have returned Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stated with his fake smile never leaving.

The snake-like nin rose from his seat and walked to the Uzumaki, handing him a blue scroll with a red swirl on it. "I want you to begin your studies with this scroll. It can only be opened with Uzumaki blood and seen with Uzumaki eyes."

The blonde nodded and swiped his blood across it before opening it to see complex designs and intricate inscriptions inside of it. The others who looked in it saw nothing, however.

"I take it you can read it?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto nodded.

"It will take some time to decipher it though."

"Then get to it. Kabuto will monitor your progress while I keep track of Sasuke."

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama. Come, Naruto-kun, you have work to do."

"Whatever..." he replied and followed Kabuto out the room, aware but uncaring of the Uchiha's eyes on his back.

Sasuke was curious... what could have happened to turn his teammate- so full of life, of energy, of will and fire- to become this submissive man before him? **What happened to you dobe?**

**Four Months Later**

Otogakure no Sato's resident Uzumaki sat at his desk in the room he was given, going over his fuinjutsu notes. They were up all along the walls, desk and even the low ceiling. He was busy at work on his latest project for Orochimaru. He was tasked with attempting to find a way to lessen the strain on Sasuke's body while he used the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

During the last four months of working with the Uzumaki scroll, Naruto had noticed something rather interesting. It started with him getting a feel for his chakra once more, but at one point his chakra jutted out of his palm like a blade. Naturally, he became curious and so pushed more chakra until the blade shot off like a kunai and was attached to his body by a silver chain.

Kabuto reported this to Orochimaru, and the Snake was unsurprised. The Yondaime Hokage's wife was famous for her ability to create chains of her chakra, so why shouldn't her son be able to? He didn't tell the boy of his parentage though, no need for him to get ideas about returning to Konoha.

One more thing he did was attempt to speak to his tenant.

**Flashback**

Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar sewer-like scene of his mindscape. In irritation, he sighed as he walked to the cage holding the strongest of all bijuu.

He soon came upon the cage holding his kitsune tenant. "Alright, what do you want Fox?" He asked as he made eye contact with a pair of crimson eyes with slit pupils.

**''I'm just curious, ningen. What could possibly break you? You stood up to me of all beings. ME! Who the hell do you think you are to stand up to me and then be broken by that snake of all people?"**

"What's it matter to you, Furball?"

**"There it is again! You disrespect me RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Yet you listen to the Snake like a slave."**

Naruto sneered at the Nine-Tails and practically exuded hatred from his very being. "You want to know why I gave up fighting him? BECAUSE HE CAN ACTUALLY HURT ME! You can't do anything from behind that cage of yours while for the last two years... I've gone through every mental and physical torture the Snake and his damn medic come up with! All your power does is increase my rage and make me fight on instinct, damn fox! Do you understand now?"

In response, the Kyuubi snarled and growled before hitting the gate. **"Don't you dare think that this seal will hold me back forever! One of these days I'll get out, and when I-"**

Naruto spoke up calmly then. "Fox, we need to cooperate." His interruption stopped the Fox mid-rant.

**"What?" **was the demon's intelligent reply.

"You heard me. We both know that I'm going to need your power, and you need me alive or else you'll die. It makes sense that we work together."

**"What exactly are you saying?"**

"Fox, when the time comes, I'm going to leave this place and set my own path in the world. I won't be the fool I once was anymore, and I sure as hell won't be the submissive man I am now. I'm going to need your help to do it."

The fox had calmed throughout Naruto's explanation and rested its head on its forepaws. **"At least you admit that you need me. And tthe logic of teaming up instead of fighting is undeniable." **The demon stayed silent as it made a decision. **"Alright, we'll work together. But don't get any ideas, ningen, I'm not doing this for you, but so that I can stay alive."**

"Glad we have an understanding, Fox. What will our terms be?"

**"'Simple. I lend you my power and you make sure you stay alive." **Naruto nodded before the fox said something else. **"And one more thing: I also want you to kill someone for me."**

"Who?"

**"The man who controlled me the night I attacked Konoha: Uchiha Madara."**

Naruto's surprise barely showed on his face. "Madara? I thought he was supposed to be dead or ancient? How could he do that?"

Kyuubi growled. **"Those damn eyes of his... his had ascended far above any other of his clan before or after. I would not be at all surprised if he had attained immortality from those blasted Sharinga of his."**

"Could any Uchiha gain this power?" The Uzumaki asked with distaste, already imagining Sasuke with such an ability as eternal life.

**"I'm not sure, but all I care aboout is making sure that bastard is dead! No one controls me and gets away with it!"**

"You've got yourself a deal, Fox. When I have the chance, I'll find Madara... and I'll end him."

**End Flashback**

After their deal, Naruto and his tenant had established a telepathic and sensory link. The former let them speak by thought and the second allowed Kyuubi to feel all Naruto did. Naruto had spent his timtime with seals basically keeping Orochimaru happy and tweaking his Shiki Fujin so he could better control Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto walked around the room and gathered his notes and sealed them in a scroll protected by a Chi Fuin (Blood Seal). He then turned to his shelf and grabbed a second scroll from it and smiled to himself. **Let's see how you tic... **He thought to himself as he opened the scroll labeled **Edo Tensei **(Impure World Resurrection). **It's a good thing the snake wanted me to learn this and use its power. Can't believe he would give it to me just because of my monstrous chakra reserves.**

**"The Sannin truly is an idiot for giving you that kinjutsu just because he thought you would be loyal." **Kyuubi replied with humor lacing its deep voice.

**Shame on him, eh Kyuubi?**

The Fox smirked to himself. **"Indeed it is, Kit, indeed it is...**

**Six Months Later**

"So the teme absorbed Orochimaru, eh?" Naruto asked Kabuto, who looked completely lost without his master.

"Hai, Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru-sama... but I don't understand it! It is supposed to work the other way around!"

Naruto rolled his eyes he continued scanning the **Edo Tensei **scroll. Over the months, between Naruto and Kyuubi, they had discovered the jutsu's many secrets and uses. And while a person who had any empathy left would be abhorred by the 'human sacrifice' aspect of the technique, Naruto had slowly lost that from being surrounded by psychopaths, torture and murderers on every side. Not to mention the need he had to block out emotional pain from the Snake and Kabuto for two years straight during his incarceration.

Even so, his logical side told him that taking too many sacrifices would be suspicious, so Kyuubi told him that he knew of a loophole it to get past using human sacrifices, but would not divulge it without him knowing the jutsu inside and out.

"Kabuto, what is the main ability of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked coldly with a hint of mocking in his tone.

The silver-haired medic thought for a moment. "To decode and analyze jutsu?"

Naruto's tone then became that of explaining something to a small child. "And wouldn't Orochimaru's body transfer technique count as a jutsu?"

Kabuto's eyes widened as he realized how obvious the answer was. Just as he was about to speak, an explosion could be heard. Quickly Kabuto stood. "Naruto, hold off the invaders while I go gather Orochimaru-sama's notes!" Kabuto ran off without an answer, leaving Naruto alone.

He sighed and sealed the **Edo Tensei **scroll inside a storage seal hidden within the **Shiki Fujin's **intricate design that he drew there himself.

"Always leaving me with the hard work, eh Kabuto?" Naruto shook his head and performed quick handseals. **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" **He shouted and with a clap of his hands, three coffins rose from the ground, already prepared for anytime he should need them, three of the ten he already had made ready for battle. The coffins opened to reveal the three genin that had been in the Chuunin Exam in Konoha and from Sound: Tsuchi Kin, Abumi Zaku and Kinuta Dosu.

"Take care of the invading shinobi. I just need a little time to gather my things." The three nodded stiffly and headed down to locate the invaders.

"Dammit... finally got rid of the Snake and then this happens? Can't I just relax for once in my life? Kabuto probably already got the notes and just left me here for dead. Spineless coward."

**"You realize those three have no chance right?"**

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, but they're mainly to gauge their strength and maybe even wear the intruders out a little."

**"And then you go in for the kill?"**

**Exactly... and now, we wait.**

Naruto chuckled to himself, a sound which echoed through the base and was heard by a certain purple-haired kunoichi who thought it familliar and followed the sound.

**Just who is that?**

**And that's the end!**

**I know that this is a lot like the first chapter of Pain17ification's, but do not worry, it shall not be a copy of his. There will be a point of divergence from his where Naruto is much different and the storyline as well.**

**Now, I just want to say that in this story, Naruto will be using the Edo Tensei mostly, but will also use his chains and even some ninjutsu/fuinjutsu in battle. **

**This will also be my fifth active story that I will be writing right now.**

**I think that is it, so...**

**R&R! PM! Don't care about flames anymore!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**

**Next Story: Kyuudou Sennin**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uzumaki Necromancer**

**That's right! I'm finally back, you guys! What can I say in my defense except that I lost internet when my parents moved motels? But I'm finally in an actual house and have a solid internet connection, so back to my schedule! Expect an update every single day to one of my stories, my awesome readers!**

**Anyways... why don't we see the fate of our hero, the Uzumaki Necromancer?**

**But first... Review answering time!**

**First, you don't have to read Pain17ification's version. Second, Naruto will be in Konoha... for now. And lastly, I'll just let you read.**

**Without further ado, here is...**

**Chapter II: Back to Konoha**

"Hold them off while I check for stragglers!" One Mitarashi Anko commanded the trio of ANBU on mission with her as she snuck past the undead trio and into the base of her ex-mentor.

She was on mission to infiltrate a base of the Snake's that Jiraiya had gotten a lead on, personally given to her by Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. The woman surprised her by being so adamant this mission be completed...

Ever since that blonde gaki had been taken by Oro-teme the busty blonde Sannin turned Kage had become so serious, even drinking less sake. It had been no secret that the Senju and Uzumaki shared an almost familial bond, and when Kakashi showed up from the Valley of the End without both Sasuke _and _Naruto... she was devastated. She was even more convinced of the Shodaime's necklace being cursed.

Since then, she had taken the role of Hokage more seriously and it showed in the laws she had passed in the last three years... especially those which drastically cut down the power of both Councils and increased that of her office.

Others in the village were not unaffected, however. Kakashi was filled with such guilt over the whole matter of losing not just two students, but one which was the cousin of his best friend and the other his sensei's son, a fact which the woman learned through immense psychological torture involving his Icha Icha and her affinity towards Katon. Iruka also was down, destroyed over the fact his favorite student had been taken by an S-rank missing nin. Because of it, he had actually taken the Jounin Exam and passed and was now the sensei of another group devastated by Naruto's disappearance, the Konohamaru Corps.

Those three had nearly ran off to chase down whoever took their 'Boss' and would've attempted to take on Oro-teme himself if Iruka hadn't found and stopped them. After a large argument, he agreed to train them to the point they could search for the blonde if they promised to focus on being real shinobi.

Focus they did, and Konohamaru was even named Rookie of the Year despite his earlier transgressions in previous years at the Academy. Rather impressive that was, but most civilians said it had to be his relation to the Sandaime and nothing about him wishing to find the 'demon brat'.

Then there was the Konoha Twelve... they each had differing reactions. Sakura was always going on about how 'Naruto-baka' failed in his promise to bring back her 'Sasuke-kun' and her angry rantings added to her selfish ways only distanced her from her fellow peers her age, all except Ino who only still socialized with her because of their past.

Hinata had taken it the hardest and if rumors were to be trusted... she had trained hard everyday the last three years, even surpassing her cousin's skill in fighting. Her real strength, though, came in the medic training she had received that had vastly increased her arsenal and ability to hurt others.

Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Neji had taken the news less harshly, yet still had a certain new... dedication to helping the boy and locating him. Tenten, Ino and Shino were not very acquainted with the blonde, and so they hadn't really had a solid reaction, though they swore to get to know him better when he was found.

Herself... Anko did feel bad for the Uchiha, they both were cursed by that damn snake... but Naruto and her were kindred spirits, both isolated and cast away for things out of their control. Him for the Kyuubi sealed in his gut without any consent on his part, and her for being labeled a monster just because her ex-sensei became one of the three worst nukenin to be produced by Konoha, right there with Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi. Just the thought of that damnable demon of a man made Anko unconsciously rub the Curse Mark on her neck.

**Damn you, Oro-teme... taking more people and ruining their lives... what is wrong with you? I really wish I had talked to you too, gaki... pariahs should stick together, but I never took the opportunity to even speak to you...**

The purple haired snake summoner sighed and shook her head before she found herself at a slightly opened door, a black-cloaked figure inside that was sealing things into a scroll. With a grin, she pulled out a single kunai. **Don't worry though, gaki... if you're here we'll bring you back and I'll make sure to cause a lot of pain to anyone here, just like they probably did to you...**

Silently, she tossed the projectile sraight at the figure's back, right where his heart should be, and immediately dashed after it, another pair of the ever useful ninja tools in each hand.

She was surprised when her thrown kunai was deflected by a chain from the stranger... one attached to his left shoulder blade. Even more so when the man turned and held two blades, one in each hand, that were connnected to his wrists by chains. Each one blocked one of her held kunai.

Anko growled and jumped back. "Who the hell are you? And where the hell is Oro-teme!"

Though she couldn't see under his hood, she just knew the shirtless figure was smirking. "The Snake is dead, Anko. Killed off by his own precious student. And as to who I am, my beautiful opponent..." The kunoichi tensed as he reached for his hood. "I am the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto, necromancer extraordinaire!" As he revealed his pale complexion, bright blue eyes and whisker-marks, Anko gasped.

Naruto smirked and grabbed the large scroll, just as big as Jiraiya's, and put it on his back. He then frowned and shook his head. "Well, my undead shinobi have lost and I'm not sure I can take on three ANBU and Tokubetsu Jounin at once." He looked at the now recovered kunoichi.

"What are you talking about? Now that we found you, you can come back to Konoha!" The blonde stoicly regarded the woman before him, analyzing whether to trust her, a woman he knew for a fellow pariah.

"I was not aware Konoha would accept me back so readily..."

"Of course we will! You were captured, right?"

Naruto didn't shudder just then, though he wanted to, at the sudden memory of one of his 'sessions' with Orochimaru. "Oh... imprisoned is much too weak of a word. For the first two years, I was locked in a cell and whenever they felt like it, Oro-teme and Kabuto would drag me out for a session of 'tests' to see just how effective the healing factor of an Uzumaki jinchuuriki was."

"See! And since you didn't do anything wrong, you'll be fine." The woman nodded to herself as if she said the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto looked at her. "Do you actually believe that? Once the Civilian Council hears I'm back, and without Sasuke... I don't much like the idea of stepping out of one prison and into another."

"But Hokage-sama will fight for you! ... and so will I!"

"Not to ruin your perfectly good standing up for me, but the Council has always held a lot of power even since the Sandaime."

Anko smirked. "You would be surprised at what has changed since your abscence, gaki." the blonde seemed to consider this.

**Hm... so either risk my freedom by going with her, or my freedom **_**and **_**my life by running. I want to live... so I guess I'll just have to risk it and try to survive in that village.**

**"Looks like your only choice, Kit." **Kyuubi's voice choed in his head in agreement.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded. "Sure, I'll go, Anko. I already have all my things in the scroll, and I was just about to leave this damnable base anyways. May as well go somewhere I at least know the geography of, even if the people there dislike me. No different than Oto was, I suppose." With a shrug, Naruto walked to Anko, chain and blade gone as if they were never there while she grinned.

The kunoichi wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked. "Trust me, it'll be great back in Konoha! Everyone's missed you... I'll admit I have too."

"You probably just missed my blood."

"Well, it is the sweetest I've ever tasted..." Anko grinned wider, before smiling smally. "But that's not the only reason. I'll tell you after we get to the village though."

Naruto shrugged, uncaring, as they walked through the base and eventually exited.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto walked down the road at a measured pace, flanked on either side by an ANBU, another behind and Anko in front of him. Admittedly... the view of her hips, slightly swaying each step, was not a bad one. He felt no nervousness at all from being between these highly trained shinobi, either.

Not when he could go into his two-tailed state in a moment's notice with complete control.

**Thank Kami for being able train in my mindscape with Yōkai... **he thought just before noticing the gates of Konoha looming before the group of five. He frowned inwardly and shook his head. **Back here, am I? Did I make the right choice?**

**"Kit, it was the right choice. Missing-nin only end three ways... dead, captured, or joining another village. Plus, you could always leave later on, if you want." **

**Yeah... you're right. I guess I'll just have to live with the civilians.**

Soon, they came upon the gate and the guards, still Izumo and Kōtetsu... the Eternal Gate Guards. Seriously though... how could they not be promoted after three years?

"Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko here to report a successful A-rank misson given by Godaime-sama." She showed her forms to the guards and they nodded but noticed the hooded figure.

"What about him? Prisoner?" Anko shook her head.

"More of a..." She thought for a moment of the categories bringing in another shinobi were classified under and grinned. "Stray Wanderer." Despite his best attempts, Naruto's eye then began to twitch under that title.

"What rank is this recovered shinobi you found on your mission?" Izumo said as he had out a clipboard, filling out another form.

"Genin, missing three years." Koutetsu whistled lowly at that.

"Impressive not many shinobi last that long in prisons. You have his chakra restricted?" Anko nodded. "Alright, head on through."

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade looked at her stack of paperwork, the bane of all Kage, with distaste. Why did she ever take this job in the first place? She hated paperwork... she'd rather jut drinking a nice bottle of...

With a grin, the Hokage opened a drawer on a desk, but growled aloud. "Damn you, Shizune... I just wanted a small drink to make this easier..." Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke in her room, one she recognized for a summons. The smoke cleared to reveal a small white snake.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama. I am called Shiro and have a mesage for you from my summoner."

"Are you Anko's or Orochimaru's?" The second name was spat out. She already disliked Orochimaru for his abandonment, and then she loathed him for killing sensei... kidnapping her Naruto though... the boy was special to her. Now... now she wished the snake dead more than Sasuke wished Itachi the same fate.

"I was sent by Anko, Hokage-sama. She sends her regards and wishes to inform you that she has finished the mission given to her. She has someone with her... and she requests you call in a group called the 'Konoha Twelve' before she gets here and also that you not freak out."

Though she was confused, Tsunade trusted Anko, and nodded. "Alright, I'll get them here."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." Shiro then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**With Anko**

Anko hated how slow the walk to the Hokage Tower was, though it did give Tsunade the time to gather everyone she needed. The ANBU had already left to their base and left her alone with the blonde gaki. Personally, she thought he had turned out rather cute.

All of his baby fat was gone from his face, which definitely looked like his father's. His physique was well shown off by the open trench coat he wore and his cold aloofness... she saw it was a mask to hide pain not unlike her own. That made her feel more of a connection to the Uzumaki.

She shook out of her thoughts as they approached the Tower and opened the doors, the blonde walking ahead of her by a step. He seemed to be contemplating something and his eyes darted the room, almost certainly looking for all the possible exits.

"Just as I remember it..." She couldn't help but notice the small smile under his hood as he thought of his good memories of this place.

"Come on, gaki. Time's a wastin'!" She led the way to the secretary. "Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko reporting to the Hokage. Her grin was absolutely predatory.

The secretary nodded and the pair walked in, though Anko heard her mumbling. _"You'll get yours one day, you Snake Whore... just like the Demon got what he deserved..." _Anko smiled to herself, already imagining how people would react to her... 'wandering stray'.

Anko got to the door and noted Naruto had yet to open it, but was looking at her. "They started worse after I was taken, didn't they? The civilians and shinobi that focused on me for thirteen years started to go back to you full force since there was only one pariah left, right?" Anko widened her eyes. This was the first time she heard any emotion besides sarcasm in his voice, and it sounded like... guilt?

"Just shut it gaki, we'll talk later. Get in there now so we can show Konoha you're back." He nodded, but said one last thing before she opened the door.

"Maybe one day... we can take off the masks we've held so long we even trick ourselves?"

The Special Jounin shook out of her thoughts and opened the door to Tsunade's office, revealing the Konoha Twelve, their teams, Shizune and Tsunade.

Naruto eyed the gathered seventeen individuals before him with little care. They didn't recognize him in his new clothing, and only two individuals here he didn't recognize. Team Seven looked to have replaced Sasuke and himself already.

The first was a pale boy who wore ANBU-like clothing that exposed his midsection and lower back, a tanto on his person, several scrolls on a belt and a smile so fake even Ino could've known it was. Not to say she was dumb... but the blonde didn't really pay attention to things like that very often.

The other was possibly a Jounin or higher with brown hair, black eyes, standard Jounin clothing and a headband similiar to the Nidaime Hokage's.

Anko stepped aside, allowing Naruto to place himself in the center of the room for all to study him for the mysterious figure he looked. "Permission to remove restriction seal, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked and the busty blonde nodded assent. Even if he tried anything, everyone in this room was of at least Chuunin-rank, so she knew he would be stopped quickly.

Anko nodded and reached for the seal, grinning inwardly. These restriction tags were great because they would actually release what they restricted all at once, and since they were restricting his chakra to levels just enough for him to live...

As soon as the tag was taken off, an explosion of chakra was released from the jinchuuriki that forced all shinobi in the room to hold themselves to the floor with chakra, lest they be thrown back. What made everyone gasp though was that as his chakra was released, his abdomen showed the seal that held the Kyuubi back.

"Good to feel that again..." Naruto said in relief and took his hood down, revealing his blue eyes and whisker marks to all in the room. Their expression made him grin for the first time in a long time. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?" Anko was grinning with him as all in the room was silent.

**And that's Chapter End!**

**What'd you guys think? I'm starting to diverge little by little from Pain17ification, if you've noticed and I really would love to hear how I'm doing.**

**Anyways, since I'm having trouble figuring it out... why don't you guys help me decide whether to keep the pairing NarutoxAnko or to add Konan to the pairing? This will be the **_**only **_**time a girl is added to the pairing on the story, so choose wisely.**

**Also, out of idle curiosity, who would you guys like to see Naruto summon with the Edo Tensei?**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Uzumaki Necromancer**

**Hey all! Orpheus here once more with another chapter of Uzumaki Necromancer! Are you guys excited to see what happens next? I know I am!**

**Chapter III: The Trial of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear. This is an adopted story, and the idea belongs to Pain17ification. I only own OC's, Original Jutsu, Clans, Kekkai Genkai, etc.**

Before Naruto knew what happened, he was being crushed in a massive, back-breaking hug. He could feel two large mounds of softness and automatically knew it was Tsunade. "H-hey, baa-chan." He said, attempting to breathe.

When she let him go, Tsunade had to look at him, eyes scanning him. "Naruto... you're back." The Hokage said with a soft smile, tears nearly spilling as the closest she had to family had finally returned to her.

"How...?" She barely asked, a question the Konoha Ten and their sensei wondered as well.

The blonde sighed and shook his head. "Anko found me. I was in the base the ANBU and she infiltrated, about to leave myself. While I would've just left elsewhere... Anko convinced me to come back to Konoha."

Jiraiya frowned. "What do you mean 'convinced'? This is your home, gaki."

"Jiraiya..." This automatically caused him to pay strict attention. The boy never adressed him by his name. "In my time of imprisonment within Orochiumaru's grasp, many things have changed. My views on Konohagakure are simply one of those things." His voice had changed, surprising all gathered. His voice was colder than Shino's.

"How?" Shizune asked, hugging her ever present pig, Tonton, to her chest as she did so.

The blonde Uzumaki sighed. "Though powerful, Konoha is arrogant. Though free, Konoha keeps prisoners with chains harder to cut than diamond. Though this place protected my identity from those outside who would use my... ablities, it also made my life hell. And all the while, the Uchiha who would easily leave for empty promises alone was spoiled, given anything and regarded as a hero for surviving against his brother. That is my new view on this... hypocritical village. They would give up anything for him, while I would be the first they let go."

"That's not true, Naruto! I would never allow that!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I was not speaking of you, but that damnable Council. Should Sasuke be here in my shoes, I've no doubt that he would be welcomed as a hero, no questions asked. And myself... well, I'm not looking forward to the trial sure to come once the Council learns of my return without... _the precious Uchiha_." Hatred was deep in his voice, though it was still cold as ice.

"Sasuke-kun was under the influence of Orocimaru's Curse Mark though!" Sakura practically screeched.

Naruto scowled at the pinkette. "Then explain Anko. She wears the _same exact Mark_ and yet, she is still very loyal to this village. Why should that case be, eh?" Anko found herself smiling a little. The little gaki had said it just as well as she could. At least someone still believed she was loyal besides the Hokage.

Sakura scowled and tightened her fist. "You're just jealous of Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" She retorted. This caused the other individuals in the room to gape at her downright disrespect of their friend.

Naruto looked at her with something akin to awe. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you? Still the ever annnoying fangirl who worships the ground Sasuke walks? Still hoping that he'll wake up one day and realize his 'love' for you? Same old naive, deluded Sakura." Sakra growled and her fists tightened once more as he talked. And though everyone else should have stopped the blonde, they all agreed she had this coming, even Ino.

"Well guess what? He won't. You know why? Because Sasuke would never love you. He only wants power, and it doesn't matter how he gets it. Understand?" The pinkette suddenly screamed and cocked her fist back as she rushed the blonde jinchuuriki.

Almost lazily, Naruto raised his hand and a silver chain sprouted from his palm, wrapping up Sakura's wrist to keep her from touching him. As soon as he released her, she stormed out the office. No one stopped her.

With a sigh, Naruto allowed his chain to dissolve and regarded those in the room stoicly. Especially the pale boy and man with the headband like the Nidaime's. Over his training with Kyuubi, he had gained abilities in both chakra sensing and the Negative Emotions Sense that Kyuubi jinchuuriki were granted by the bijuu.

The man had chakra levels as high as the Sannin and by the blonde's estimate with his very refined sensory skills he also had... an affinity to Earth, Water and Wood. This must be the child he had heard Orochimaru talk of that he had successfully given the Mokuton to because of experimentation.

The other was exuding absolutely no emotions whatsoever. **ROOT then. Orochi-teme said Danzou's personal ANBU were trained to have no emotions at all. **He had sensed the chakra he used when he created a rat out of pure ink and it scurried out. There is only one reason such a thing would happen.

Which is exactly why of everyone there, only Naruto and the pale boy were unsurprised by the door suddenly opening and Danzou entering.

"Danzou! What is the meaning of this!" Tsunade demanded of the one-eyed cripple of an Elder Councilman. The wrinkled veteran of three shinobi wars smiled coldly.

"Why hello there, Hokage-sama. And Naruto-kun... I see you have returned." He looked around the room. "But... where is our Uchiha?" The blonde looked at him coldly while his hands were behind his back, discreetly forming a ram seal.

"Sasuke? You know... he absorbed Orochimaru hours before Anko found me at his base and is now on the run, searching for more power to kill Itachi with. Same old, same old." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just informed the whole room of Orochimaru's demise.

Danzou's eye only widened slightly, otherwise he kept absolute calm. "Really? Well... it seems you failed in your mission." Naruto smiled coldly at the man as he felt an ANBU place a youkai restriction seal on him.

"Called it." He said calmly. "I assume the Council will be informed shortly and gathered for my... trial?" He asked the crippled man.

"Why of course, standard procedure." Danzou stated with an identical calm.

"Of course... see you later baa-chan, Anko, the rest of you." Everyone, including Danzou was rather astounded by the blonde's new levels of calm even as he was taken by way of** Shunshin **to the ANBU holding cells.

At this time, Tsunade glared at the Elder and spoke calmly, the calm before the storm. "Out of my office now, everyone. I have a trial to prepare for." In three years, she had become less prone to angry outbursts and much more focused. The blonde was a true kage after the closest thing to her family disappeared, that was what it took for her to grow into her power and finally adopt a new nindou.

To do whatever it took to protect those close to her. She had let Dan and Nawaki and Kushina all die, but Naruto would not, dammit! No matter what she had to do. Everyone left quickly, knowing the deadly calm that she possessed... it signaled the coming of a Maelstrom of Fury.

**ANBU Holding Cells**

Naruto was calm... cold as ice... cool as a corpse... collected... planning. Every fox must be cunning and have the foresight to not only stay living, but to thrive and to play their enemies against one another. The fox survives not by strongarming those opposing it with pure, brute force, they use their cunning to outsmart their foe into beating themselves.

These were some of the lessons Kurama gave his student. And Naruto took them to heart, deigning to always stay calm. To always search for the things he could use to be a fox... to thrive in any environment.

He was in his small cell, meditating. His youkai was suppressed and so was his chakra, to the point he only had enough to live. That was all he needed. He had used the link with Kurama so much, that it was a part of his very anatomy, so the chakra he was allowed while supression was active was slightly more than others, though it was enough.

Enough that if he were to divert half of the chakra from the link, he could slowly build it up in another part of his body... such as the fingers on his right hand. **"What are you doing?" **Kurama asked in curiosity. The voice was at half volume of usual.

**Kurama... I'm just a bit curious about something. So you know what I did in Tsunade's office? I created a wide-range fuinjutsu array on the floor just before my chakra was sealed using my chakra. It was a homing seal I placed on all occupants of the room that can be used for many purposes... and it cannot be removed by anyone but me and not even a sensor or any doujutsu can detect it because it is powered by the target's own chakra. Death is the only freedom from my homing seal, and even then it takes three hours for them to fade, more than enough time to get the body for my... uses.**

**"Kit... sometimes you make me so proud." **Kurama said just as Naruto slammed his fingers into the floor and a small array wrote itself in the floor, a complex seal of Naruto's own chakra that did three things. The first set up an undetectable illusion of him meditating, blocking the truth. The second tracked whichever person he was searching for. The third changed the array into a one-way mirror which allowed Naruto to see through the eyes of whoever he chose.

Closing his eyes, Naruto allowed himself to see, smell, taste, feel and hear using Danzou as his host. He was untracable and the Elder would never be able to notice he was there, as he was like a... flea, hopping around from host to host and feeding on their chakra, using them to scout out new victims to hop to. And fleas were so small, there was no chance he could be detected by anyone not looking for him.

The cripple was in the Council Chamber already, which was full on the Civilian side and held only the Hyuuga and Aburame Clan Heads on the Shinobi side. There was something strange though...

While looking through Danzou's eyes, Naruto could feel very clearly his right arm and see chakra through his right eye... the half-blind cripple wasn't as one-eyed or one-armed as everyone thought, apparently.

**Interesting... **Naruto thought. **He's got a Sharingan... wonder how? I suppose I should look more into this after my trial.**

Naruto shook out of those thoughts and pulled away from Danzou. He had fifteen minutes until the full Council was present... probably less.

**"Less, I can feel the signatures... five minutes tops, kit." **

**Great... thanks, sensei. Least I know what to expect. **Naruto took a meditative position and destroyed the seal on the floor. **So what should I go for in this trial? Prisoner forced into crimes under penatly of death? Half-insane survivor of Orochimaru's cruel tactics? Depressed best friend who couldn't save his brother?**

**"Try cold shinobi calculating every option and proving your every benefit to the Council while showing a chink in their armor? Mighty effective that would be, you know how great a tool fear is." **Naruto thought on Kurama's advice and found it to his liking, already having decided on it before his ANBU guard showed up.

When they did, the blonde made not one sign of resistance, stayed quiet, and simply walked. That in itself should have warned the two ANBU something was wrong. And that's without them knowing Naruto was diverting chakra and slowly building it up for use later on, should he need it.

**Council Chambers**

It took less than ten minutes to get to the Hokage Tower, where the Council Chambers were. Naruto entered with his two guards behind him. His hands were behind his back, making his jinchuuriki seal fully visible for all. It was a clear signal. _I'm a proud jinchuuriki, and I don't care what you think._

The blonde completely disregarded the Civilian Council, as their opinion of him would no doubt never change. The Shinobi Council however... he chose to give them, and their expressions, a once over.

The Council consisted of a total of fifteen seats, though four were empty. The Uchiha and Senju were two of those, one because no loyal Uchiha remained and the other because the last Senju was Hokage, though her vote counted for two since she was Clan Head and Hokage. The third missing seat was that of the Namikaze, because according to village laws, if an appointed Hokage is not of a clan, he/she will have one created in their name upon being named Hokage. The final missing seat was the Uzumaki, more of an honor seat really, since as far as Naruto had learned, no one had ever sat in it.

The major clan seats were filled by Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Sarutobi Asuma. Shibi seemed to be cold as usual and Shikaku looked lazier than his son. The rest seemed to regard him with suspicion... except Tsume had that feral Inuzuka look that he couldn't place the emotion on. And with his youkai restricted... he couldn't use his Negative Emotions Sense.

The final four were the minor clans. Yakumo of the Kurama clan was first, mistress of genjutsu and a dangerous foe indeed. She looked at him calmly with a small smile and her sketch pad was on her desk.

The second was Fenikkusu Furea whose clan was known to have control of fire exceeding that of even the Uchiha Clan and two kekkai genkai, Phoenix Fire and Blaze Release, both of which nearly every member possessed. Furea had long locks of bright red and sun-golden hair to her waist in a braided ponytail and bright orange eyes, both traits common among her clan. Her slim yet curvy figure that marked her as a kunoichi was barely hidden beneath the golden battle-kimono she wore that had a large white sunburst on the back, the symbol of her clan. Furea seemed to regard him with something akin to... curiosity?

The next in line was the Hebi clan, Orochimaru's own before he was disowned for his experiments. They were a clan with a very strange kekkai genkai, in all honesty. Theirs allowed them to ingest any poison, toxin or acid without consequence and afterwards their body could recreate and even mix the solutions using only chakra, the Poison Release, they named it. The current head was a man no older than twenty-two who appeared as Orochimaru's identical in every way except that the bow around his waist was pitch black and he had a Konoha hitai-ite around his neck. From Orochimaru himself, Naruto had learned this particular man was that Sannin's nephew.

The final seat belonged to the Yabun clan, the holders of Konoha's third and most mysterious doujutsu. It was known as the Kurogan and the only fact anyone outside the clan itself knew about it was that it gave the Yabun some sort of control over shadows like their cousin clan, the Nara. Yabun Kagemaru was the head and was a man to be reckoned with. His winter-cold green eyes with black specks floating in his sclera hinted no emotion, his long black hair was neatly in a topknot, not one follicle out of place. His skin was pale and face hard, while he wore an ANBU uniform, fully black, without his mask and a fully black wakizashi without a tip and hollow on the inside was at his waist. His expression was more unreadable than Shibi's.

Up top was Tsunade, dressed in her kage robes and hat and to her left was Danzou and her right had the other two Elders. She spoke in a very official tone as Naruto arrived to the center. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been called before Konohagakure's Council. Do you know why?"

The blonde turned his eyes to the Sannin, a cold stare that could freeze **Amaterasu **itself. "If I am not mistaken, Hokage-sama... would it happen to be the act that Shimura-san has put my loyalty into question?" His tone had to surprise those seated, for no one had heard that coldness from him before.

It was then, while Naruto looked at the Hokage, he saw the shinobi who had been gathered in her office when he arrived standing around the Council, watching. How they got permission to witness this was beyond him, but no matter.

"That is correct, Uzumaki." Danzou stated. "You are charged with treason, how do you plead?" Naruto stayed silent and simply waited... and waited... and waited.

Finally, Tsunade became impatient. "How do you plead, Naruto?" She nearly demanded.

Naruto smiled. "Not guilty, Hokage-sama. Also, fun fact, Danzou-san. Only the Hokage may ask a shinobi being questioned in Konoha their plea. That was a portion of the 'Rights of the Accused' law the Nidaime Hokage passed."

Danzou glared at Naruto while the blonde clearly saw Tsunade's smirk. "Very well, let the trial of Konohagakure vs. Uzumaki Naruto begin. The Council may begin their questions at this time."

Shikaku went first, though his tone was completely dull and lazy. "Uzumaki, could you describe the events leading up to and during your time in Otogakure no Sato."

The young necromancer smiled and nodded. "Why of course." His tone was cold, and his eyes didn't match the smile. "Approximately three years ago, Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha to go to Otogakure and follow Orochimaru, who promised him enough power to kill Uchiha Itachi. Tsunade-sama sent a team of Chuunin Nara Shikamaru, Genin Hyuuga Neji, Genin Akimichi Chouji, Genin Inuzuka Kiba and myself, Genin Uzumaki Naruto to retrieve him, in accordance with standard procedure for capturing a rogue shinobi."

"Shut up, demon! Uchiha-sama is not a rogue!" A pink-haired civilian councilwoman shouted at him, who he guessed was Sakura's mother. He didn't even spare her a lance and continued as if she never talked.

"We eventually came upon each member of the Sound Four, Orochimru's elite bodyguard of Jounin-level nin. Chouji fought Jiroubo, Kiba fought Sakon, Neji fought Kidoumaru, and Shikamaru fought Tayuya. Then I came upon the leader of the group, a Kaguya, possibly the last of his clan, with the full bloodline of Dead Bone Pulse. As a genin who was given little attention in the way of my sensei, I stood no chance. Then Genin Rock Lee and Suna Genin Sabaku no Gaara came and aided me, giving me the chance to go forward and catch up to my primary objective, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto paused a moment before continuing. "I did continue and found Sasuke at the Valley of the End atop Uchiha Madara's head, waiting. He was waiting for me, waiting so he could prove himself. His ego had been delated from our fight atop the Hospital roof... he needed to boost it, I imagine." The blonde shook his head. "So, being my sensible, naive self, I attempted to sway him to come back to Konoha, to show him Orochimaru's insanity, to bring him back peacefully. He had other ideas. Before the fight, I stood atop Senju Hashirama's head... I suppose that now it foreshadowed what was to come.

"Finally... it began, the battle that is. We fought like no genin should be able to. The Rookie of the Year and the dead last, dead even. Eventually... it went to an entirely new level not even ANBU can achieve..."

This intrigued those gathered. "What do you mean, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"The battle grew... dark. With the Curse Mark Level Two's corrupt chakra and the Kyuubi's Youkai clashing, it was no wonder the area became a desolate wasteland." He already guessed how the reaction to that would be.

"See! The demon admits to using Kyuubi's chakra!" The Haruno woman shouted again, with other civilians agreeing while yelling. Tsunae grew a tick mark.

"One more outburst, and by Kami, all of you will be expelled from this trial! Do I make myself clear?" The blonde's KI skyrocketed to the point the civilians shook in fear and the Shinobi even sweated, except the experienced Council members and Naruto- Orochimaru's experiments were much worse than anything Konoha could come up with.

Nodding to himself, Naruto continued. "The final blow of the battle came with Sasuke's black and purple Chidori and my own blood red Rasengan clashing. The dark jutsu clashed and eventually, I gave in to my own compassion and my resolve to kill the boy I thought of as a brother loosened enough for his Chidori to slide along the side of my own technique. If not for my instincts, instead of having a scar to the left of my heart, I would be dead now." Only by his enhanced hearing could he hear the Council's muttering. The civilians seemed to think he should've died.

"I passed out then, after Sasuke. And when I awakened..."

His pause made everyone lean forward attentively. "I was strapped to a cold table and could hear _his _laugh." Even with a memory so old, Naruto flt the tingling in his spine. How he hated that man...

"Hebi no Orochimaru... the Sannin of Snakes... and Sasuke's new mentor and sensei."

"Take it back" the Haruno Councilwoman screeched. "Uchiha-sama would never take after that man!" Naruto inwardly grinned and looked the pink hired woman right in the eye as Tsunade motioned for the ANBU to take the civilians out. **All according to plan. Makes my innocence that much easier to prove.**

The blonde then continued, looking at Inoichi. "Yamanaka-san... does your clan have a technique that will allow you to show all those in the room one of my memories?" The blonde clan head looked at Naruto and nodded. "Would you use it. This next part is difficult to describe unless you were in the room or have medical experience. I want to show what Orochimaru did to me for two years..."

Inoichi nodded and began handseals hile Danzou spoke up. "Two years? You've been gone for three?"

"I'll get there, Danzou-san. Chronological order and such." Naruto's tone was respectful and not sarcastic, but the Elder somehow knew that Naruto's voice was hiding some disrespect.

**"Ninpou: Memory Sharing Technique!" **Inoichi announced and suddenly the room shifted and Naruto was next to a younger version of himself strapped to a table, Orochimaru and Kabuto on either side.

"They called them tests, from the very first day. Never torture or experiments, always tests." Young Naruto struggled against his confines as Orochimaru injected a strange glowing yellow liquid into his arm before his mouth opened in a silent scream. The memory sharing technique must not allow sound through.

"The injections always had weird effects. One green serum enhanced my sense of smell past an Inuzuka's, but it felt like my nose melted, exploded and was forced back together." Young Naruto was injected a green ooze into his nostril and suddenly thashed as blood dripped from it and it turned a nasty red. It bulged and contracted many times while YN (Young Naruto) screamed and thrashed around before his nose finally went to his normal size and stabilized.

"Another altered my musclular structure to alway be lithe, strong and flexible without becoming bulky. My muscles took a week to rebuild themselves after that." YN was shown back arched, screaming in pain for what all knew was a week. "I couldn't even pass out from exhaustion the pain was so great."

Behind the Council, Anko was grinding her teeth. **Damn Snake! Experimenting on Naruto-kun like that! Naruto-kun? **She blushed slightly. **Where did that come from?**

"There were other experiments and more pain. Burning marrow in exchange for lighter bones, a month of blindness for a new doujutsu capable of seeing heat signatures and in the dark, an even bigger boost to my chakra in exchange for three days of near death by chakra exhaustion. Orochimaru's mind was limitless and his need to break me greater. And... break I did. Damn snake showed me something even my naive mask could not ignore. He showed me... what Konoha never would."

Naruto looked at all those gathered. "He showed me... what I might've become if I wasn't the prison for the strongest of all bijuu." The scene shifted to show a redheaded woman with purple eyes smiling widely at the Genin graduation with a near carbon copy of herself at six holding her hand and an eight year old girl who looked like she was the much younger version of the form Naruto took in his Sexy Jutsu on her right side. The trio were looking up at Naruto, who had been named Rookie of the Year. "Strange... back then how I could wish for death just to end all my misery... and yet he showed me who my mother was and the sisters I could've had... and that gave me strength to go on. I hated him for it. For knowing my weakness... every orphan wants a mother..."

Anko flinched in the background, as did Shizune, Hinata, Yakumo, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten, they knew what being motherless was like.

"After I was broken and desired the warm caress of the Shinigami... Orochimaru used my blood and eyes to his benefit. Though I still am unsure of how he acquired it, Orochimaru had an Uzumaki fuinjutsu scroll he had me study and use what I learned in the strangest ways only a genius like him could come up with. Barrier seals to stem blood flow and to halt breathing. Explosiion seals to cause internal bleeding only Kabuto knew how to heal because he always chose where to put them. Storage seals to sever body parts. Though disturbing, it was always impressive."

"For how long did you... study the seals?" Homura asked rather tentatively.

"The final year I was in Otogakure no Sato."

"What else did you study or learn?" Inoichi asked as he stopped the technique.

"I was taught many taijutsu styles, including the Snake style and Kabuto's own. I learned much chemical-based experiments Orochimaru had conducted. A little over two and a half months after I was broken, I also unlocked my mother's kekkai genkai and trained daily in using Chakra Chains." This caused the Council's eyes to widen. "Lastly, I was taught two kinjutsu. The first is the **Juinka**, which allows me to place the Curse Mark on any target by injecting Youkai into them through my teeth. The notes on that have been destoyed and I am the only one who knows how to do it, though I won't. The only thing remaining of it is my notes on the mechanics of the Curse Mark itself and my knowledge of its elements." Anko's eyes widened and her hand rubbed the Juin on her shoulder. **Can you remove it gaki? **She thought in desperation.

"But you aren't the only one who knows it!" Koharu shouted. "Orochimaru does."

"I am the only living person who knows. Orochimaru died the day Anko found me." Naruto stated without emotion, again causing all gathered to widen their eyes in surprise. "I was not present for it, but I was told what happened and this is what I believe happened. Orochimaru tried to possess Sasuke with his immortality jutsu, but Sasuke's Sharingan allowed him to decode how it worked and instead Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru."

Those gathered were speechless until Tsunade grinned to herself. Yakumo spoke next, curious. "What was the other kinjutsu?" She asked and Naruto looked at the Council with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Momochi Zabuza was known for his Hidden Mist Jutsu. Yondaime Raikage Ay for his Lightning Armor. Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki has the Jinton. Each of our kage also had a ninjutsu that was their signature technique. My own is a kinjutsu I taught myself from a scroll the Snake gave me when he thought I was loyal. My reserves make me the only one able to use it as much as I do. I cannot tell you all without Tsunade-sama's permission, however. It is a Senju kinjutsu."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto smiled coldly. "I am the first Uzumaki Necromancer and my technique... it is the Edo Tensei!"

Complete silence...

**Chapter End!**

**What did you guys think? Not much action, but it does set the way for future events.**

**As you can tell, Naruto is very cold in this one, more so than in Pain17ification's version.**

**Anyways... keep voting on pairing and who shall be brought back with Edo Tensei later.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
